1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locking apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to locking apparatus for locking dual adjacent doors and for connection to the staple of a hasp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dual adjacent doors are common in homes, offices, and other buildings, and are sometimes referred to as "French Doors". Such doors present a pleasant esthetic appearance and allow access for large objects or large numbers of people to be introduced into the home or other building through the dual adjacent doors. Such doors commonly have adjacent door knobs for unlocking and locking the doors.
It is well known in the art that such dual adjacent doors represent a security risk because they can be easily forced open. Dual adjacent doors which have dead bolts therein can still be easily forced open because the doors separate from each other when forced open, thereby permitting a dead bolt to be more easily pulled outwardly from an adjacent door when force is placed thereon.
Security devices for locking dual adjacent and other similar items are well known in the art. The following U.S. Patents are exemplary of the prior art: U.S. Pat. Nos. 924,824; 1,850,602; 2,151,587; 3,926,018; 4,082,334; 4,372,136; 5,294,160; 5,501,493 and 5,709,422.